Katrina Velarde
"I'm Katrina. Katrina Velarde. Ako ang pinakamatindig na basketbolista sa aming koponan pagdating sa biritan para sa liga ng basketball." - Center No. 7 Katrina Velarde, Philippine Basketball Girls' League 2019 Katrina Copino Velarde is a lead center known as the "Suklay Diva" or "Miss Suklay" misnaming her as his import for number 7 of Trenderas General College of Metro Manila Mandrills from Filoil Flying V Philippine Basketball G-League 2019 on the basketball court with techniques and passes, from offensive to defensive rebound itself to put a stop to her foul play within 13 teams in one fight. This Manic Monday, Trending Tuesday, Wacky Wednesday, Triple-threat Thursday, Freaky Friday, Superball Saturday and Sophisticated Sunday on RVN TV-9 Baguio, she can shot with 3 points, 2 points and one point in one free throw from first to fourth quarter. So in the beginning of this game, Velarde is an import of Mandrills' team with full speed and sightseeing at the top of the court, under the net. Her techniques are more than just a Severing Haircomb Boomerang that slashes up the net like a crescent moon with her light and shadow puts itself is darkness, the more power she uses more than just a technique, the more power you use when it comes to full slam dunk like a blazing meteor itself with slamdunks, freethrows, rebounds, blocks, steals and field goals. She deserves more better than an import of his team, her own betrayal of the very own new generation of teams between two teams unto the starting fives last seven weeks, the owning of his team for its own stereotypical problems to solve and win this game, to find limitless potential in her, she feels more better imports are no bad match for her own good as his idol. Despite her techniques full of slashing crescents like a karambit as it's called the Crescent Haircomb Slashing Boomerang Severer under the net, goes boom! Bio-data Birth Name: Katrina Copino Velarde Stage Name: Katrina Velarde Viral Nickname: Suklay Diva Birth Date: December 5, 1994 Current Base: Metro Manila Position: Lead Center, Bishop, Trenderas Holy Word Ministries, Inc. Languages: Filipino, English Additional Skills: Acting, impersonating, playing basketball, preaching Management: Manila Genesis Entertainment and Management, Inc. Label: Viva Records Genre: Pop (ballad, OPM), R & B Stage Team: Mega Manila Trenderas Mandrills Basketball Club Import: No. 7 Achievements 100% LUNG POWER PayMaya Points 34 Field Goals 14 Freethrows 22 Rebounds 10 Blocks 15 Steals 5 FLYING VELARDE Foton Points 23 Field Goals 11 Freethrows 10 Rebounds 23 Blocks 12 Steals 13 SUPISYENTENG SUKLAY Columbian Dyip Points 23 Field Goals 10 Freethrows 15 Rebounds 12 Blocks 10 Steals 6 SUPALPAL-PALICIOUS JRS Express Points 33 Field Goals 9 Freethrows 15 Rebounds 14 Blocks 6 Steals 16 SEXY BOOST NorthPort Points 24 Field Goals 14 Freethrows 23 Rebounds 16 Blocks 12 Steals 11 BYE-BYE SUKLAY DIVA SLEX Points 32 Field Goals 24 Freethrows 25 Rebounds 13 Blocks 12 Steals 7 Free Throwing Only two freethrows Velarde can shoot three to one from over/under the basketball net in any cost to storm the club. In her years of playing basketball with handbag or a duffel bag from the Mandrills' team, her technical foul is more than five fouls are the foul play to call the timeout between Mandrills against Anteaters. Blocking/Stealing Velarde can also steal the ball is filled with her light and shadow stays put on full lung power screams out loud through three pointing shot. She said "I'm all more than an import ng koponan pero garantisado ako o supisyente 'yung supply, akala ko ang dali pa rin na kumulang dapat sufficient, parati tulala yun but... I'm much better than that to win this first game kontra sa Eagles, muntik yata akong napapraning sa ginawang taksil sa name ng Lord, or tawag nila sa'kin ay suklay diva raw ako in other cases, yung batang makulit, sabi n'ya raw na-inlove siya sa akin in a past a year ago. My name is Mariano Nathaniel Maling, sabi niya sa akin, pati pa yung offensive rebound, inagaw ko yang bola, bilog ang buwan yan. 'Tong rebound na yun, opensibo talaga, depensibo talaga in other words, it's very important pero nasupalpalan dahil sinabi ko sa kaniya, I'm Katrina Velarde, by the way, call me a lead center, siya nga ang magpapakitang-gilas sa'kin for sports as my boy. What can I say? Mahal mo yata ako, to say it to me, Foton Tornado Drive it like I stole it. It's easy shooting 'cause three points adding many plus three points, takes time to go the distance and fight for unity, for poverty, not loyalty. I'm your last, best hope, my handsome kid. Kontra sa Palmolive Naturals Finger Combers, dinaganan nila yung buong katawan ko, sa balakang, sa noo, sa balikad, sa dibdib, sa tuhod, sa ulo, hindi yata ako kaya na manalo sa first game na' yun." Passing Only a pass called, the Hadouken pass back to her another steal for an offensive/defensive rebound at the bottom of the court calls a technical foul by passing back. Slam dunking In fact, slamdunk is a bad option to win against Mandrills that Velarde takes another rush to action, boom! Only, a speed of light in an other half-court field rushes back to another steal speeds things up and SLAM DUNK! SHE, KATRINA VELARDE, IS OUR LAST, BEST HOPE OF ALL! Sa iskor na 96-91, napakalaking pinagbago ang dating nagdaan para sa kaniyang hinaharap na hamon kaya huwag, si Velarde, ang basehan ay pisikal niyang katangian tungkol sa sports na magpapasubok pagdating sa ganito. Dahil ngayon, siya, si Katrina Velarde, ang huli at ang pinaka-the best na pag-asa sa lahat ng mga koponan sa liga ng basketball para sa kaniyang upcoming basketball days for her homecoming as her coach's teammate to win for poverty, para pagbigyan ng bagong panalo. Pastor Louie Santos: Do you know you've got some wounds on your whole body seems legit to yourself? Bishop Katrina Velarde: Good. When, I was injured, sure thing I do but the 24-minute shot clock has stopped, when the fourth and final quarter isn't still over yet.